In the prior art, there are a plurality of methods to obtain energy sources by elements independently, for example, solar power generation and wind power generation. Energy sources on the sea surface and particularly the offshore sea surface have more energy varieties and stronger energy compared with other places. However, the technologies for obtaining the energy sources generally need to occupy the land surface. Moreover, most technologies in the prior art only provide a single energy conversion means, so corresponding conversion mechanisms must be set respectively when energy requiring more means must be obtained, thus the traditional energy collection or conversion means must occupy less land surface respectively.